Royal Mourlander Academy of Badgeria
The Royal Mourlander Academy of Badgeria, also known as the Royal Academy, is the national academy of the Kingdom of Badgeria. It is notable for its relatively high ratio of faculty and staff to student body, and the relative lack of non-cat students enrolled in the Academy. History Founding Following the Conference of Mutt Town and the official recognition of the Kingdom of Badgeria by the Pugmyrean government, the Badgerian government began several initiatives to prepare the populace for the eventual reclamation of the Homeland. As part of this, plans were drawn up for the establishment of a Royal Academy to sharpen the brightest minds of the nations youth. From 874 to 876, the campus of the Academy would be built up in the southern part of Kingsguard. The Royal Academy was opened for its first semester in the Fall of 876 ARM. Current Day In 878 ARM, the Royal Academy began allowing non-cat students to attend, as long as they passed certain "academic, moral, and patriotic tests". This move was controversial, and sparked protest amongst the cat student body. Despite these protests, the Royal Academy maintained its position of pseudo-integration. Academics There are three main academic tracks at the Academy: Scientific & Technological Studies, Leadership Studies, and Cultural Studies. These tracks have a high amount of professors to students, as many professors that teach were exiles that came north in the Northern March. Scientific & Technological Studies focuses on various scientific, mathematical, and technological subjects. These subjects range from Civil Engineering to Chemistry to Applied Mathematics. Leadership Studies focuses on various legal, military, and political subjects. These subjects range from Strategic Management to Law to Political Studies Cultural Studies focuses on the artistic, philosophical, and historical subjects. These subjects range from Performance Arts to Scholastic Philosophy to Modern Mauan History. Those who graduate from any of these programs are nearly guaranteed a career in the upper echelons of Badgerian society. Many alumni work either directly or indirectly to help bring about the planned liberation of the Homeland someday; either through improving/serving the military-industrial complex, or by helping maintain a sense of order in Badgeria. Administration The Royal Academy is governed by a Board of Deans, consisting of various high ranking faculty members and several representatives of the royal government. The High Dean is assigned by the King himself to lead the Board of Deans and be the final voice for policy and action by the Academy. Student Life The student body of the Royal Academy is primarily composed of cats from noble or socially high-ranking families in Badgeria. The non-cats at the Academy tend to come from socially high-ranking native collaborator families, with a few chosen from poorer families. While there is no official policy of segregation in place at the Academy, these three social groups tend to stick to their own and generally don't get along well. Tuition, on-campus housing, food, and materials are provided for free by the Badgerian government. While this is somewhat expensive for the royal government, the benefits are thought to outweigh any initial material costs. The Academy maintains a strict social code; include school uniforms, gender-segregated living quarters, and low tolerance for rowdy activities. Category:Kingdom of Badgeria Category:Mullaghmore